The Girl Next Door
by Hsmgirl92
Summary: Troy and Sharpay have lived next door to each other for years and have been best friends practicly their whole lives, But on the last day of 10th grade, will they become something more than just best friends? Oneshot, Troypay.


**Hsmgirl says: Well everyone, this is my second oneshot! Yay me! I just got an inspiration to write it this past weekend so here it is my first Troypay oneshot! I hope you guys like it!**

**The girl next door**

I watch as she struts through the school and admire her beauty. Like satin ribbons floating beside her, her long blonde mane rises and falls with every stride. She is beautiful and I am completely captured by her. Her name is Sharpay Evans, and I am Troy Bolton.

Her and I have been friends ever since I moved next door to her in kindergarten. The day I moved here she walked herself over and made sure that we knew who she was. She came to the door and introduced herself while twirling her long blonde curs with her finger and asked me if I wanted to ride bikes with her. I hesitated, but decided to go with her, and that was only the beginning. We used to spend our summer days playing hide and seek, four until dusk and we would sit on my front porch and listen to crickets and slap mosquitoes away and we'd talk about what we wanted to be when we grew up until our mothers called us in. And we would see who could roll down the hill in the park the fastest and she would always win and never let me forget it. And in the winter when it snowed, we would pretend that we were Eskimos and try to build an igloo. And in the fall we would try to make the biggest pile of leaves in her backyard and then jump in it. But those days passed by furtively and we grew up. But we're still best friends.

It is the last day of school, and she approaches me happily, along with her yearbook under her arm. She holds it out toward me.

"Sign it," she demands. I take the book from her hands and write the traditional "Have a great summer" in her yearbook and return it to her. She smiles brightly.

"Now let me sign yours," she says grabbing my book from me and scratching down a few phrases, and gives it back to me.

"So are we still on tonight to watch movies at your house?" she asks. I nod. It's sort of a tradition with us; we always watch movies at each other's houses on the last day of school.

"Awesome!" she says and strides down the hallway toward her other friends. I decide to wait until I get home to read what she has written in my yearbook. Why do I find it so hard to tell her that I'm pretty much in love with her despite the fact that she is my best friend?

Two hours later, I hear a knock on my door and I rush over to answer it. Sharpay is standing there holding a few DVDs and a bag of Lays chips. I smile at her vibrantly and let her in.

"So another year gone huh? After this we've only got one two left!" she exclaims clapping her hands together.

"I know it's… unbelievable," I say realizing that it means I only have two years left with her. I sit down on the couch as she pops in a random DVD. She grabs the remote and runs over and sits next to me. We sit as the movie takes its hour and a half course and she rests her head on my shoulder. We pop in another movie and eat the remainder of the chips and she and I laugh so hard that we start to cry. When the movie ends, it's eight thirty.

"Well Mr. Bolton, what shall we do now?" she asks me, sitting up and streatching. I smile to myself brilliantly as an idea initiates in my mind. I take her hand and pull her towards the door.

"Come on, I'll show you," I say as I pull her out the door.

"Where are we going Troy?" she inquires as we step outside.

"You'll see, just follow me," I tell her as we walk briskly down the street hand in hand.

We arrive at what used to be our favorite place when we were kids. The big hill at the park. She smiles weirdly.

"What's this all about Troy?" she asks, giving me a smile. I grin back at her.

"Remember all the times we used to roll down this hill?" I ask.

"Yea, and I always won," she adds.

"Hey, you always cheated," I say to her.

"Nuh uh!" she fights back.

"Yes," I tell her.

"Alright, you know what? I bet I could still beat you down that hill," she states boldly.

"Bring it on!" I say.

"Oh it's on," she says kicking off her wedge sandals. I slip out of my flip-flops and we both get down on the ground.

"Ready… set… go!" She yells and rolls off down the hill. I quickly roll after her. She gets to the bottom of the hill before me, and stops herself. I get down shortly after. We both lie there and burst out laughing.

"See, it never fails," she says through her laughter. I shake my head.

"You got a head start though, I want a rematch," I tell her.

"Fine, but this time we'll race with our feet," she says jumping up and brushing off the front of her shirt. She holds out her hand to help me up.

"Ok, but I warn you, I am great at running," I tell her.

"Well, we'll see about that," she says as she pulls me up from the ground.

"Ok, I'm ready," I say standing up straight.

"Ok, so we race to that big oak tree over there," she says pointing to the tree that looms in the distance. I nod.

"Ok," I say.

"Ready…" she says.

"Set," I say.

"GO!!" she shouts and we both take off into the night. We run through the warm night with only the fireflies lighting the way, feeling the freedom that only children of summer ever know. The echo of our laughter sails through the darkness, while she tries to catch up with me. I feel the blood pumping fiercely through my veins as we race through the short, freshly cut grass. A hand pierces through the night grabbing me. Our two bodies fall entwined into a huddled mass of legs and arms with her gaining the upper hand because I let her. She pins me down upon my back, her hands holding mine outstretched upon the moist grass. Straddling my hips with her legs, I sense her head slowly growing ever nearer. We're so close that I can feel the ins and outs of her breath upon my lips. She covers my mouth with her own and I am lost in the innovation of our kiss. She pulls away slowly and I roll over on top of her. She looks at me lovingly and pulls my head down towards hers, locking her lips with mine once again. I pull away and roll over so that I am lying on my back next to her and gaze at the stars trying to figure out what had just happened. She turned her head towards me and smiled brightly. I smiled like a fool back at her.

"So who won?" I ask in confusion.

"Does it really matter?" she questions.

"Nah," I say shaking my head.

"Troy, do you know why I did that?" she asks.

"No,"

"Because I'm in love with you," she said edging closer to me. I smile at her tenderly.

"You want to know a secret?" I ask in whisper.

"What?" she asks.

"Shhh! You have to be quiet!" I whisper.

"Ok," she whispers while giggling.

"I'm in love with you too," I whisper in her ear. She grins wildly and jumps back on top of me, capturing my lips all over again. I glide my hands up her smooth torso, as she kisses me passionately.

"I've always loved you Troy," she says pulling her lips away from mine.

"I've always loved you too," I utter. She smiles and rests her head on my chest and we gaze up at the night sky listen to the crickets chirping and the frogs croaking. Sharpay points to a form of stars in the sky.

"Look, it's the big dipper," she giggles pointing up at the form of stars.

"There's the little dipper," I point out. She smiles at me timidly and I plant a kiss on her forehead. We lay there for a while, just gazing at the stars and laughing as we told stories of school, and our younger years and point out the constellations that we see in the navy blue sky. I look at my watch, which says that it is ten thirty. I look away and decide not to mention that it is getting late because I don't want to leave her now. We soon get up and trudge around in the damp grass with the only the sound of the beating of our hearts. I look into her twinkling chocolate colored eyes; she stares back at me innocently. She has that special way of just smiling at me with her eyes sometimes. "We'd better get back, our parents will get worried when they discover that we aren't there," I recommend to her.

"Ok," she says. My hand slithers into hers as we walk back up to the hill and up. She grabs her shoes and carries them and I carry mine as we feel the grass between our toes.

We return to my house and she gathers her things quickly and I offer to walk her home. We walk off into the summer night, until we reach her house. We stand on her porch, feeling the soft summer breeze on our faced while our hands are entangled. I place my hands on her hips gently. She looks at me contentedly and pulls my head down to her level, and kisses me affectionately.

"Good night Sharpay," I say giving her one last kiss for the night.

"Until Tomorrow," she states. I nod and turn to walk away when she grasps my shoulder.

"Wait…" she starts to say.

"I love you Troy Bolton," she whispers to me.

"I love you too Sharpay Evans," I say putting my hand on her face. She puts her hand on mine, her eyes shining with enchantment. I give her a kiss on the hand and back up slowly.

"Until tomorrow," I say walking backwards across her lawn and back to my house. I close the door behind me as I enter the house, I run up to my room and dig my yearbook out of my backpack and flip to the back page where she always signs. I smiled at what she wrote.

_Troy,_

_You and I are so close I don't know how I could ever live without you in my life, you were my best friend when everyone else hated me, and you taught me how to play basketball too. You are my best friend in the world and I wouldn't ever dream of telling anybody what I tell you. You've always comforted me during all the times I was sad. You are definitely a part of me and I want you to know it. You moving in next door was definitely the best thing that ever happened to me no doubt about it. I love you Troy, and I always will._

_Love,_

_Sharpay Evans._

I smile to myself dazzlingly and stare at her message for a long time and finally close the book. I look out my window; just knowing that she was thinking about me brought me pleasure. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face, dreaming of the girl I loved. Her name is Sharpay Evans and she is the girl next door.

**Hsmgirl says: Awww how sweet! You didn't think it jumped around too quickly do you? Did you guys like it? I hope so! Make sure you drop me a review ok? Ok! So until next time my friends!**


End file.
